What if?: The Simpsons: The Flight Before Christmas
Plot Summary What if Homer was facing the German army instead of Marge and continued fighting against them? read and find out what happens in this fan story. Chapter 1: The present Late that evening, Lisa was looking out the window, and she saw a Christmas Tree being delivered to somebody else's house. "Why can't they leave a poor tree in the woods where it belongs?" Lisa asked angrily as she went upstairs to sleep in her bedroom. Lisa turned on her radio that played I'll Be Home for Christmas on the music station. Male Singer: I'll be home for Christmas......... The Past Male Singer: if only in my dreams......... Radio Announcer: "And hey, that song goes out all the G-I's overseas and all the folks missin' them here at home........brought to you by Chesiton cigarettes.......Chesiton...........they feel like me and singin' in your throat." Bart and Lisa were the only 1s listening to the news station on the radio...........and Lisa was shocked and concerned about where their father, Homer was. "Can it really be Christmas when 1 of our parents is facing the German army?" Lisa asked tearfully in concern. Meanwhile, Homer and his army gang were fighting against the German army..............and there were a lot of gunshots going around. "Simpson, get your helmet on!" the army sgt. exclaimed to Homer, who was having difficulty with his army helmet. "I'm trying, it just keeps snapping too much........." Homer said as there were more gunshots........and Homer ducked down in fear to take cover from it. "You can make it through this, Homer, just think about Marge......." Homer said to himself. Meanwhile at Springfield Bomber Factory Formerly Mama Mussolini's Meatball Factory, Marge was working on drilling dents in the supersonic jet planes with Mrs. Van Houten, Mrs. Skinner and a few others. "Hey, Simpson, how come you ain't in combat like a real woman?" Mrs. Skinner asked as Marge sighed heavilly. "It's a long story for a fox cave.........." Marge said as the others began laughing their heads off. "Children........remember what I promised to feed us from that vicary garden? well........instead......I grew this beautiful tree." Marge said as she was about to bring it in the house with Bart's help, but Lisa came out the front door and stopped them. "Don't dare bring that thing in here.........." Lisa said angrily as Marge was shocked. "What?!? you don't want a Christmas tree? that's crazy, next you won't want a Christmas chicken." "Don't worry about that, you know I'm a vegetarian girl, and I'll always will be a vegetarian." Lisa said as she sighed heavilly. "But for Christmas trees, I used to love them..........until last year." Lisa said as a dreamy look came on her mind. Flashback sequence........... "This tree reminds me of your mother.........it's thin in the middle, sitting on top, and your hands get sticky when you touch it." Homer said as Moe, Barney, Lenny, Carl and Apu pulled up in their army jeep. "Hey, Homer, you're shipping out tonight!" Lenny exclaimed to their team mate as Homer was a bit shocked. "Right before Christmas Eve?" Homer asked looking a bit confused as Moe came up to him. "Hitler doesn't take a holiday........." Moe said as Apu came up to him as well. "Well, he does.........but he can't tell them what to do." Apu said. "Well.......they can't make plans.........so let's go......faster!" Moe exclaimed in triumph as they were leading Homer away from Lisa in the 1st place. End flashack sequence............. "So I never wanted to see another Christmas tree until Dad comes back........safe and sound." Lisa said depressingly as she began silently sobbing a bit.......and continued sobbing silently a lot more. "Oh, Lisa, honey, if your father was in trouble, they tell us the truth as they could." Marge said as Lisa frowned at her. "Telegram........." Squeaky Voiced Teen said as he walked up to them. "Not again........" Marge groaned, rubbing her temples. Marge opened up the envelope.........and looked at the telegram. "Homer is Tough Man?!? oh my God.......he changed his name." Marge silently sobbed a bit. "No.........that says he's missing in action." Squeaky Voiced Teen said while correcting her as Marge sobbed silently again.........and Lisa did the same thing as her too. "See? every time we get a tree, Dad disappears." Lisa said tearfully between silent sobs as she ran off weeping silently. "Why couldn't it have been me?" Marge silently sobbed a bit. "It's not good you see, you just have to go down to the recruiting station........" Squeaky Voiced Teen said as Marge sighed heavilly. "Oh cut it out........" Marge said sternly. Meanwhile, Lisa was running around past all of the Christmas trees, weeping silently again and again........'til she stopped at the Christmas Tree farm and gasped in shock. "Oh no........this is where they took Dad from me." Lisa said as she ran off again......and she stopped 'til somebody surprised her. AAAAAAAAAAH! Lisa exclaimed, startled. "I've been waiting for you........" the Christmas tree farm manager said as he picked out the Christmas tree that Homer paid for last year. "Your dad paid for this tree last year, but never took it...........I watered it, kept it fresh, and uh, every time I look at this spruce, it reminds me of your good old dad." the Christmas tree farm manager said as he got out his hedge trimmers. "Here, let me trim it for you......." the Christmas tree farm manager said as he trimmed the Christmas tree into something that looks exactly like Homer's head. "And uh........decorate it a little." the Christmas tree farm manager said as he put some good touches on the Homer look alike Christmas tree. Lisa smiled at the beautiful design............. "It's a sign.........Dad's okay." Lisa said as she touched the Homer look alike Christmas tree and chuckled a bit. "Thank you.........." Lisa said as she took it with her. "Yeah, only 1 low sale a year.......and it's not even a sale." the Christmas tree farm manager said with a heavy sigh. Meanwhile..........Lisa was bringing the Homer look alike Christmas tree back inside the house. "Who's turn is it to cry?" Marge asked depressingly as Bart looked at her. "Yours, Mom......." Bart said depressingly as Marge began weeping silently. "Quit your belly aching about my son, Homer........and let me read the paper!" Grampa Simpson exclaimed to them in annoyance as Bart and Marge saw a familiar picture of Homer on the front cover of the newspaper. Marge gasped in shock........ "Look at that picture.........." Marge said tearfully in shock as she began weeping silently again.......and Bart began weeping real loud. "Oh for crying out loud.........." Grampa Simpson said angrily in annoyance as Lisa came right into the house. "Huh, what? I thought you said you didn't want a tree." Bart said as Lisa smiled at her mother and brother. "Yes, and I learned that there's always hope........someday this war will be over.........someday.......our dad will be back." Lisa said as Marge and Bart smiled at her. "Someday, television and microwaves will be invented.......and they will be free for all of us." Marge said as she sighed heavilly. "Then it'll cost a lot of cash........." Marge said as Lisa spoke kindly to her. "But until then............this tree will stand for everything Dad believes in.........home, family and constantly sweeping up needles." Lisa said as she and the others began singing O' Tannen Baum........ Lisa: O' tannen baum, o' tannen baum....... Lisa, Marge and Bart: In French And German Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dude723's Fan Stories